Anything Sensei
by glorybrightone
Summary: I'll earn it, I'll do anythiiing..." He drawled out the word to emphasize that he meant anything. " you ask of me, I just really can't get under a 4.0. Please..." He said in a cute little voice. "... Sensie." Lime and lemon. Two shot. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Warning: yaoi boyxboy and a lot unrealistic as far as I understand....

Not betaed cause I just couldn't wait.

--

All reviews are welcome... even(especially) the ones pointing out any spelling errors.

Cries... Please Please review... I got 800 hits but only 3 reviews.. Tell me what you think? Do you want a chapter 2 or is it fine as is?

--

"Hello class, welcome to AP chemistry. I will not be easy on you. I expect you to do all your homework and to pay attention in class. That will get you a 3 on the AP test. If you actually study and think about the concepts you might get a 5." He took a long pause and his cheery blue eyes got serious. "I expect every one of you to get a five. There will be no slacking in this class room. We are not here just to learn but to perfect our knowledge of the world around us. Is that clear?"

Sasuke wanted to drool. Shit no one had ever caught his attention but this guy had a presence he hadn't seen before. He was so sure of himself as he spoke, and so demanding. He'd do anything this man asked of him... except study.

"I said is that clear bastard?"

Sasuke looked up to his teacher.

"Hn."

--  
"Sensie, I'd like to talk to you about my grade."

"What seems to be the problem Sasuke?"

"Well, I seem to be a few points short of an A."

"That's unfortunate, maybe next semester you could study a little bit. You're a bastard if you think I'll just give you a better grade."

"I do study, idiot." His teacher looked at him in disbelief.

"Sasuke calling me names isn't going to help you."

"But being brilliant does."

"Natural brilliance will only get you so far in the world. Eventually you will actually have to do something. Earn your way. Why don't you put a little more effort in here and learn how to do that?"

"Dobe, I'm only 5 points short this semester. Isn't there anyway I could convince you to bump me up?" He emphasized the b in bump making a ever so small movement with his head at the same time.

"Bump a bastard up from an A- to an A even though he's done nothing to earn it?" Naruto said with out thought.

"I'll earn it, I'll do anythiiing..." He drawled out the word to emphasize that he meant anything. " you ask of me, I just really can't get under a 4.0. Please...." He said in a cute little voice. ".... Sensie."

Naruto raise his brow at the use of a proper title. Sasuke must be getting desperate, but Naruto wasn't going to just let him have it. This self-center bastard needed to suffer a little. So Naruto decided to play with his student a little. The usually cheery face turned to one of mischief. "Fine come over here and give me a blow job."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke spoke softly while his eyes popped and stopped focusing on anything in particular. Had he heard that right? His breath instantly betraying his known cool exterior.

"What to degrading? Well if you're not will to do anything I suggest you leave. I told you on the first day of class i wasn't going to be easy. If you don't earn a grade I'm not going to give it to you." Naruto was pleased with the shock in Sasuke's face. Of course he'd have to clear up his joke before Sasuke went to the principle, but for now all he could do was stop from bursting out laughing.

"I was just expecting you to have me clean your desk or do some extra problems." Sasuke's pulse jumped up. This sexy blonde was going to let him touch him? Did he realize why Sasuke had such a hard time focusing in class? Sasuke stepped closer in and placed his hands on the suit covered legs. "I did say I would do anything." His hands traced up firm legs and started to unbuckle the lock keeping his mouth from the snake.

Naruto swallowed deeply, apparently Sasuke's shocked face meant something totally different than he though. "Wahooo... Sasuke I was just messing with you. I expected you to say no and except the A-" Naruto's voice sounded panicked. Sasuke 's hands covered his crotch which quickly started to betray how much he secretly wanted the school crush too.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his Sensie's ear. He was proud for finding out his teacher's first name. "I will do anything, if you want me do to something else fine, but we both know a few extra problems, or a paper won't really teach me anything, as I am naturally brilliant, but this," He pushed his hand down into the unzipped hole he created and started feeling his way towards Naruto's dick. Once he found it he pulled it out. "This will make you feel amazing, I bet more than teaching does."

"Sasuke, I can't allow you to.. MmmmmMm." Sasuke licked his lips as he finished un-housing the steady growing organ.. "I could loose my job... I was just teasing... Mmmm..." Sasuke rubbed his palm against Naruto's hardening shaft. He was fascinated buy how similar yet alien holding someone else's junk felt.

"I don't mind Sensie, I just want to please you. A happy teacher is a lenient teacher."

Naruto was losing his will to resist. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, the brunette wanted it to. "Fine ...but in no way am I forcing you. You can walk out of this room right now no one the wiser."

"Hn." Sasuke stroked a little faster. His teacher grunted and watched him for a few minutes. Blue eyes examined his own searching for something? Asking for him to do more? For what Sasuke was willing to do? What? Sasuke wanted to know what it would take to please him.

"Seems like you need to be taught a few things here." Was he Bad? No Sasuke wouldn't accept that.

"Are you the sex ed teacher here too now? I did skip a class." Naruto smirk. Sasuke was going to get a lesson. He was going to learn who was in charge.

"Are you going to pay attention for once?"

"I wouldn't mind a lesson Dobe."

"Well, fiiiIiiirst, MmMm, off I told you to give me a Blllooow job, not a haand job. That means, you stick your mouth on it. Second you will address me properly or you can keep your current grade." The back of Sasuke's head was grabbed harshly and yanked forward so that his view was covered by Naruto's red enlarged penis.

"Tell me Do..Sensei how would you like my mouth on it? I am kissing your ass, right now metaphorically, but does this mean you want me to kiss your dick?" Sasuke leaned an inch forward and started trailing kisses up and down Naruto's sensitive exposed flesh. His teacher was right. It was demeaning, lowly to have someone's private's in his face, but it made it exciting and his own dick twitched he wanted to make it dirtier. "Or Maybe you wanted me to lick you. Sasuke spun his tongue around the top then ground it into the top and suddenly tasted the bitter salt of Naruto's precum. It was a good taste and he wanted more. He stroked the top some more hoping for an other taste but didn't receive any. It upset him.

Naruto chuckled a little. Sasuke so easily was putting his mouth on his stick. It shocked Naruto. Sasuke didn't seem like the type willing to dirty his image. Prim proper, but maybe that's exactly why he shuld not be surprised. The tighter they are wound the more rebellious they are in secret. Which would mean Sasuke was ready to act like a whore. Or at least Naruto was hoping. There wasn't much more that Naruto liked than a cock slut, and he was about to make sure Sasuke knew exactly what he was.

"... you are decent but let's test that natural talent. I bet you could think of something better for that tongue of yours." Better? Yeah there is one spot better. Sasuke would get that taste again yet. Sasuke danced his tongue up and down the engrossed member, stopping under the umbrella to play with Naruto's most sensitive spot, grinding his tongue into it as if he was fucking it.

"MmMmMmMmm Sas SsAasssuke,, You dooooOoo know a little something, But why don't you open up those pretty lips and start sucking?"

Sasuke licked his way back to the top and swiveled his tongue on the small hole topping. He was an Uchiha, and no one told him what to do, that was demeaning, lowly, and to do what he was told beneath him. He carefully lowed his lips over the object Naruto's shaft knowing this and his dick screamed in pleasure. It was intoxicating acting like this.

"Look like you can listen weEeell. Its your follow through that sucks." Sasuke held his soft flesh tight to Naruto's hard and sucked as hard as he could.

His hair was yanked back and he almost was pulled off until the hand pushed him forward again tapping the hard item to the back of his throat. He opened his mouth and coughed. "Shame, looks like you do need to be taught something. Straighten your neck out." Naruto's hands pulled up on the pale chin. "That way it can go in further." Sasuke took a look up at his Sensie. Was he serious? Of course he was always serious, but it was his first time doing this and he expected him to deep throat?

"Scared little kitten?"

"I can take you no problem Dobe." Sasuke leaned to take naruto fully in but was stopped.

"I thought you wanted this I your mouth, Bastard." Sasuke winced at his mistake.

"Sensie... Sensie I do want it."

"Then ask properly."

"Please, Sensie, please put your dick in my mouth."

"Spoken like a little slut." Slut? He wasn't but it made him feel hot being called that. He open his mouth wide and let his tongue move closer to the object Naruto was just keeping out of reach so that his teacher could see he was a slut. "So eager, my little kitty." Naruto's hand petted him. A small begging voice escaped his throat. He needed it. He needed to feel dirty again. "Look at me for a moment then I'll let you have it. I promise."

Naruto's voice switched from it's playful tease to a serious tone. "It's going be hard to breath, I'm going to go fast and hard, and if you moan real good I'll cum fast. Otherwise push on my hips if you have to breath and then we continue as soon as you're ready, If you want to quite tell me, I'll take the A-." This was serious. "If I'm not in your mouth, you have my permission to give me a hand job. Ready? Open wide slut," Sasuke looked back at his assignment and opened his shutting mouth wide once more. The large object was slide onto Sasuke's mouth all the way back to his throat. He couldn't breath, but loved it. It was strange. The feeling of something so large in his mouth and throat. Most would call it vile and degrading. He had a man's sex organ in his mouth. He was doing it for payment. It was a dirty act but it didn't disgust him. It made his body respond in ways he never expected. His cock had been getting harder slowly since he took his first taste of the long organ. He was now fully hard, and shots of pleasure shot through him, knowing how lude it was. It felt amazing being so slutty, so dirty. He moaned. He didnt even mean to. He was a slut and loved his mouth full of dick.

As promise Naruto set a hard fast pace. "do you like it?" Sasuke gave a moan in answer. "I thought so. Schools little goody goody is nothing but a cock slut. Aren't you? Have you dreamt about this Sasuke? Been waiting to suck my dick? Is that what your thinking about in class?"

Sasuke started to feel light headed. His finger brisked forward, and he could breath.

The hard object was rubbed against his face. "Well if you can't follow instructions... your pretty little face will do too." He was breathing so hard he had forgotten.. he reached his hand up and massaged Naruto's flesh. "That's better. you might get an A on this assignment yet." Sasuke started licking the top again. He didn't want to loss the taste. It felt so good in his mouth, the need for it made him feel ever dirtier which sent jolts down to his own cock with out even touching it.

"Open up little slut." Sasuke open his mouth wide moaning in anticipation while leaning back over so he could straighten his neck and take the whole thing in. Naruto filled it completely and he tried to massage the sided all he could with his tongue.

"Sasuke... so good."

It was rough, his body responded. Saasuke never responded to anyone and his body made uncontrolable grunts because of having a dick down his throat was giving him jolts of pleasure. "MMMmmmMMMM" He wanted to scream but he couldn't scream out the pleasure. His stomach clench.. he was going to ... Naruto pulled out cum spurted in his mouth and over his face, "slut" he heard and he came in his pants.

"I'd say you passed, just remember next semester your ass is on the line."

--

Sasuke took a bit to recover. Naruto had cleaned them both up and finally deamed the boy ready to leave.

He took a deep breath in as the door closed.

"Teaching is goooood."

--


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why teacher student NaruSasu is so hot but it is. I do not claim that anything in here is remotely realistic.

Warning: Spanking, anal sex, boyxboy

Naruto and associated characters do not belong to me.

Sasuke leaned over his desk shoving his ass right toward Mr. Uzamaki. He didn't bother too look back to see if the gorgeously sexy teacher was checking out his ass. He wouldn't be that obvious. It was one of his newest ways to talk to his "friend," Neji, and try and seduce the teacher, not that it ever seemed to to any good.

Naruto Uzamaki, his harsh Sensie, had paid his no extra attention that semester. Nor had Sasuke made any specific efforts to stand out. At night he would think back to the end of last term. He had sucked his teacher's dick for a couple of extra points. At that time he hadn't made the proper effort in the class to earn a 96%. This semester however, he learned the subject inside and out, then purposely kept his scores close to the grade cut off. The only hint of acknowledgment he ever got from Naruto was when a test was returned.

_"An other 96% Sasuke. You're dangerously close to an A minus."_

"Yes Sensie."

It was hardly anything, and no one would mind the brief comments, and he would dismiss them except for the slight deepening of his teachers voice as he spoke it.

Sasuke took out his grading record. It was mandatory in the class to keep a record of all your grades, the sheet being worth 20 points, but Sasuke needed to keep track any how. He was sitting just right at 1205 pts out of 1255. Tomorrow would be the class final. A two hundred point test. All he needed was a score of 192 pts to get an A. This wasn't as hard a feat as is sounded though as the the teacher had a tendency for putting about 10 points of extra credit on every test and this one would have at least 20 extra points on it. Now that he had kept careful control over his grade, what would he choice tomorrow?

If he was wrong about assuming Uzamaki-Sensie would fulfill his threat from the previous semester he would be stuck with an A-, however if he was right he would get that delicious dick up his ass. A thought that got him hard and nearly embarrassed more than once during the semester. Other dangerous thoughts that preoccupied his mind were sucking Naruto cock again. God he'd get on his knees in front of the whole class just to show what a slutty little bitch he was. But his teacher certainly never gave him the opportunity for that, nor did he want the man fired. That would definitely make it difficult for him to get laid by the man.

"SaaaSSsuke? You think we could study for the final together." Sasuke's eyes wandered from his thoughts contained on the grade sheet to the bubbling pink girl.

"And create twice the work for me?" She blush a little miss interpreting his words.

"You'd only waste my time. You can be so annoying."

He picked up the grade sheet and carefully placed it in the front of his folder. He tuck the binder back into his black bag and quickly zipped up the contents. Avoiding the girls eyes he walked casually out of the room.

-  
The test was simple enough. Mostly multiple choice, but it had a few free response question. He answered them to his best ability and then added a few extra comments. There was no way he wouldn't received full credit on them.

His finger unconsciously interlaced as he placed his chin down onto them. His mind had gone over it all semester. Naruto had raised his grade as promised. But would he follow through? Was Sasuke's ass on the line? Did he want to even put his ass on the line? Ha.. yeah he did. Sasuke, blushed as he considered once more how the situation would play out.

_"Sensie... I seem to be a few points short"_

"I guess that means you need some extra credit."

"I'll doo anything Sensie, anything."

Would Naruto let him suck his cock to get it wet then? Or would he tell him to drop his pants and come ride him like a desperate little slut?

Sasuke filled in the scan tron leaving the last five questions unanswered. There was still a possibility that Naruto would not fuck him, would tell Sasuke that he was just out of luck and that he would be receiving an A-. That was the biggest risk. He also didn't know if he took advantage of other students. Sasuke didn't mind feeling like a slut, but he did mind other people touching his Sensie. They could find a different teacher to seduce, Naruto was his.

He looked down at the scan tron one more time ready to fill in the answers... just one more would earn him an A... one more...

-

As the bell rang for class to start Sasuke faced forward hoping not to look at stiff and upright as he felt. If he had a mirror he could have seen his face appear three shades paler which was not easy to do with his already porcelain skin.

His teacher began handing back the test without even greeting the class like he usually did. Sasuke's eyes his slowly traced the floor over to wear the man wore black dress shoes. His eyes traced up the black slacks lingering a while at the crotch then followed up the dusty orange dress shirt. His eye shone blue as he congratulated Neji on a near perfect score. "215 out of 222 very impressive Hyuga." The blues sadded passing the test to Sakura. "A close second."

The tests were all passed out one by one, except for his. "See me after class Uchiha."

"OoOOOOOO.." the class mocked him. He never got into trouble, and the other students never ceased a moment to humiliate another person. "Caught cheating finally Uchiha?"

"Shut it Kiba." The pink haired girl named Sakura came to his defense in her tireless attempts to prove her love. _ I want dick honey get a clue._

"I will not have my students accusing others in my class. Now silence." _Yes Sensie_. Sasuke was ready to be obedient.

Naruto continued the class. Some lesson on organic chemistry which they would never be tested on.

-  
The bell rang. Sasuke had to drop choir in order to have Chemistry for the last period of the day, making an excuse to his parents about being interested in electronics all of the sudden. That class was joke. Taught by an old white haired man named Kakshi, didn't even bother telling the class his last name, and mostly sat around reading orange clad books.

The class filed out but Sasuke remained locked in his seat. He kept his eyes down at his desk listening to the footsteps around him and the excited voices that the year was coming to an end. As the door to the class room closed. He lifted his eyes just enough to verify no one else was remaining in the room. His breath was getting harsh already and his cock responding to the excitement of the moment.

The sound of a pencil tapping lightly atop a packed of paper while the old wheels attached to the chair Naruto sat on squeaked at slight movements resonated in the closed room. "You didn't even bother to hide you knew the answers Sasuke. Do you think I haven't noticed all the correct answers circled on your tests while being left blank on the scan tron?" A loud rocking squeak came from the lab bench his teacher called a desk, he lifted his eyes and watched the man bring over his final test laying it open to the last five question. He looked at the opened test where the questions where written. His answers all circled in dark graphite. His dark eyes looked longingly into blue ones but they moved down as the paper was taped by the eraser of Naruto's pencil. Showing each question's answer was circled correctly.

"Hn."

"You are very bad student Sasuke."

"Very." Sasuke breathed out.

"I should kick you out of this room with an A, and over see your blunder of forgetting to transfer your answers to the scan tron, but ..."

"But?" Sasuke licked his lips while staring into his teachers intense eyes. Eyes that were flickering between red and blue.

"But it wouldn't seem fair to all the other students. What are you going to do about it?"

"Anything Sensie."

The grin that adored the tan face made him gasp and fear. Had he made a mistake? Sasuke swallowed despite his mouth being dry.

Naruto smirked down at him. Looking at him for a while, like he hadn't made up his own mind what to do. Then a foxish grin adorned that perfect mouth.

Naruto leaned over and whispered into his ear. "A blow job?"

"Yes. Please. Sensie." Sasuke's pants got tighter at the offer. He wanted that long appendage in his mouth again.

His Sensie went to the black board and turned around asking his next question sternly. "Would you drop your pants and masturbate for me?"

Sasuke hesitated. Blushing at the images invading his mind. "An..Anything Sensie." Sasuke's grasped onto the edge of his desk. God that would be so dirty, and humiliating, He wanted to do it so badly, but he had to wait.

"Wear a skirt to school tomorrow?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked up with betrayal in his eyes. "Anything Sensie." He was a boy not some fluzzy.

The blond smirked as he found a yard stick.

"Stand up. Come over here." Naruto chuckled a little.

Sasuke slowly stood up and moved over to the tall black counter in front of the chalkboard. Sasuke swallowed deep as steel eyes slowly got closer. His body was jerked around and pushed over the smooth ebony counter top.

"Would you let my ripe off your pants and shove my dick into your ass?"

"YES..." Sasuke said desperately. He wanted that. "yes..." he said more timidly trying to hide his enthusiasm. "Anything Sensie." He calmed his voice a touch more, "Yes..." His body rocked a little and he pushed his groin into the side of the desk to gain a little friction for it.

His Sensie chuckled behind him. "If I didn't know better... I would think you didn't finish your test on purpose. Because you wanted this." Sasuke felt a hard lump pushed up against his clothed ass. He started to turn his head but a strong hard caught him.

"Eye's forward Sasuke. If you look back, I get to punish you more."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yessssssssss?"

"Yes Sensie."

"I don't want you to cum unless I tell you to." Naruto pulled his hips away from the desk. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensie."

"Good your saftey phrase is, I'll take the A minus."

"Yes Sensie."

"Pull down your pants Sasuke." Sasuke's hands shook with a little uncertainty and excitement making it harder to unfasten the button, he growl a bit then finally popped it open. Pulling the zipper down he shoved the garment down to his ankle.

"Leave them." Sasuke stopped before stepping out of pants. If he tried to get away he would trip.

Naruto voice suddenly changed to a sweet tone. "Maybe all I want is some ice cream. Would you bring me some ice cream tomorrow?"

Sasuke turned around with hateful eyes.

"Tsk... such simple instructions, I told you not to turn around. Hands on both sides of the desk, lean over, and _eyes forward_." The cool tone of someone in total control returned. Sasuke's dick leaped at the instruction and his complicity to following it. Sasuke placed his hands on the bench top. His boxers were roughly pushed down and his ass groped.

"Soft like the baby you are." Naruto hummed a bit. Then the hand was removed.

SMACK...

"Asaaaaa" Sasuke shouted. as the wooded stick smack his ass.

"One more rule.. you have to be quite. Can't have someone walking by and coming into the room."

Sasuke's eye's bulged. The door, was unlocked. Someone could walk in. The idea sent a jolt through him. To let some random passer by see him getting spanked, his naked ass, that he was a gay slut. Fuck. It made him burn.

SMACK

He bit his lip. It wasn't so bad.

"Goood." His ass was rubbed again. Sasuke gave out a small moan.

SMMMAACKK

"They really knew how to handle students back in the day. Huh Sasuke? A naughty little boy like you would have earned many spankings don't you think?"

sMMmmMmAACK!

"I asked you a question Sasuke."

"Yes Sensie. "

SmaaaccckkkkKKKKK

"Yes what?"

"Yes I... ummm... I deserve to be spanked." His dick twitched at the word. He was being hit with a stick, why was he hard?

"Why do you deserve it?"

"For not answering my test questions, Sensie"

SMACCCCK.. SMAAACCCCKKK.

"That gets you a poor grade Sasuke... This you earned for something else... can you tell me why?"

Sasuke didn't know what he meant...

"Tell me why you really deserve this and I'll reward you."

He wanted that reward... why... why else?

SMMMMACK...

"Your ass gets red so easily... I love your ass perfect little butt... I've wanted to fuck it for so long..."

SMAAACKKKK

"Sensie.. please... I ... I don't know..."

"Surely a little slut like you knows when you are being bad."

Smaacckkk

"Slut..." Sasuke brain was having a hard time focusing..."Slut... I... I... was teasing you, showing you my asss? "

SMMMAACCCCk.. The hits were getting stronger but the rubbing after each one was feeling nicer Sasuke

"Titles Sasuke..."

"I was showing you my ass...Sensie..."

"How was that naughty?"

"Because... because I wanted you to fuck me."

"continue."

"I've been a naughty slut showing you my ass because i wanted you to fuck me in front of the class."

A hand reached around and touched Sasuke sensitive organ, "God." That hand felt so good. He bucked his body into it... He was getting so close.

"You're leaking like a girl. " Naruto's thumb spread Sasukre's pre cum around the mushroomed head of his dick. Breathing became harder. He wasn't a girl, but he didn't care. "If you cum Sasuke I'll be very upset with you. You aren't going to cum with out me telling you are you?" His body stopped.. He looked back to see how upset Naruto was.

Naruto's hand left him.

"Eye's forward Bitch." Sasuke moaned. He was a bitch in heat, ready for the taking. Then it dawn on him, looking forward, he had disobeyed.

Sasuke quickly turned his head back.

SMAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKK.

"AAAAAAAAAA" He cried out. that one actually hurt.

"Breaking rules left and right like a little whore."

"Ten more slut."

SMMMmack

"slut." Why was his body turned on so much, he had barely been touched, his ass was turning red, and he felt like he as going to cum.

WHAAack

"i'm a slut."

"Fuck you are. Keep saying it."

SMack

"I'm a dirty cock slut."

smack

"i want ..."

WWWWWack

"your dick."

smack

"im a slut for you dick."

smack

"in my mouth..."

smwack

"and i want it in my ass." He heard the ruler fall to the floor.

His Sensie traced lines down his back and down into his crevasse between his checks.

smack.

The last one felt different. Naruto had used his hand. Sasuke kept his head forward resisting the temptation to look bad and see what was going on. He heard a zipper. Thank God, he heard a bottle popping open. The liquid felt like ice on his burning ass, but then he felt the hot top of Naruto's dick.

"Please, what are you waiting for, put it in me. I want it so much "

"Sorry, baby, you have to be prepared first, unless you do this that often."

"What!" Sasuke could help but turn around at that point. "It's my first time."

"What?" Naruto froze and close the bottle He grabbed the top of his pants and started to close them. Sasuke pushed away from the desk and stopped his hand.

"No. Why are you stopping? Please. I want you so bad. I can't... be with someone else..." His lips were covered by soft ones, massaging his mouth gently.

"Sasuke, you can't possibly want you first time to be like this..." He leaned up and kissed his teacher again.

"I do... ...No one makes me feel..." It was quite for a moment. "No one make me feel this way but you."

Sasuke was lifted onto his desk, and his legs spread. His ass hurt a little from the spanking. A finger crawled it's way into his ass. It wasn't an uncommon feeling, he had put his own fingers up his ass.

"Another." Sasuke begged.

"Are you sure...?"

"You think I want dick and I haven't shove fingers up my ass?"

Naruto chukled and kissed him. A second finger joined the first and started siccoring him. His sweet spot slowly came alive until his hand were clenched onto the easily wrinkable orange fabric. He start to reach deeper, he opened his eyes pleading. He didn't want to cum yet. "Sensie... I'm going to..." The hand was suddenly removed and his body allowed to cool a fraction while Naruto lined up his dick.

"Sensie."

"Sasuke?"

"I'm still a slut. I want to be fucked." He begged. Being dirty turned him on so hard. This calmness, it was nice but he wanted the fire.

"So you do. You are a very dirty boy. Show me you want this. Offer me that tight little hole."

He placed his ass nearly off the desk and leaned back as and held his legs as best he could with keeping his balance.

"you body says you want it, but i need to hear your slutty lips."

"Please Sensie. Please fuck me."

"A slut like you can do do much better."

Naruto teased him by pushing on the hole with his tip but purposly keeping it out.

"please."

"please what?"

"Fuck your long hard dick into my ass hole. Shove it in over and over until I cry. But keep fucking me use my body to your satisfaction. I want it I want it until it hurts."

"Sasuke, you certain know how to earn an A."

"Fuckedme raw. I want to drip your cum out of..."

Sasuke whinced as the appendage went in. It hurt far more than he expected.

"Such a cock slut should be relaxed when recieving a gift."

Sasuke calmed down and relaxed his lower muscles.

As soon as he did he felt naruto pulling out. he whined fearing that his sensie was going to remove it completely, but then felt stars as it was shoved back in and aimed to his sensitive spot. Everytime hitting that perfect spot. He could barely breath.

"Awww..." The desk under him wobbled. And he panick as he felt his body lift from the desk. But Naruto had him frim. His body was flung up onto the grund, his hips bent over and then feeling Naruto fully slamming into him again and again. His panting was loud enough that when the door opened and closed he didn't notice, only moaned and started shoving himself back and forth on Naruto Cock to keep going when Naruto slowed.

"You are a little cock slut aren't you." Naruto look up over his own shoulder to see who had entered the room . Sasuke's body went ridged, his eyes flickers following his teacher's.

"Kakashi Sensie?" Naruto asked.

"Don't stop on my account."The perverted old man's eye bent into upside down U shapes as he smiled at the pair."

"You wanted a live audience..."

Naruto shoved his dick back hard into Sasuke. Sauske's breath hitched. He couldn't help but respond, panting out the pleasures his flesh was causing. The wave grew. He had been so naughty, so lued... His mind wen t blank and he came. He heard some grunting from above him and felt Naruto pull out.

"Kakashi?" Mr. Uzamaki inquire with rebuckling his pants up.

"I was wondering if my book might help you but i see you aren't as bent up as I thought." The stange man smiled again and his eyes squinted in a classic mannor. Then waved his hand and mubblbed something sounding like"thanks for the show" before leaving the room.

Sasuke was softly kissed.

"Aren't you worried?"

"No kakshi has a tendancy to mess around with many students. He would be in far more trouble than me."

"And you?"

"This is my first and last offense."

"Last?"

"You graduate in two days. I belive that means I'm free to fuck you as often as I'd like, legally."

Sasuke blushed.

"How do you feel about being tied up?"

Sasuke's eyes popped...

"What about some raw animal for play.. I've always felt like a bit of a fox."

How was he going to tell naruto that he was a sophmore?


End file.
